


Time in a Bottle

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Family, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione’s birthday is off to an almost perfect start, until she opens an unexpected present that can change everything
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Haven Awards Writing Comp





	Time in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Haven Awards 2020 Writing Competition
> 
> Prompt: Hermione receives a birthday gift that contains a memory vial and a letter: "You may try to forget about the past, but the past won't forget about you. Join me in my trip down the memory lane. If not, I will extend my invitation to your husband. Signed: Your Past, Present and Future.”

“ _Co-là-breith math_ ,” Oliver snuggled into Hermione’s neck as they laid together. “Time to rise and shine. We have things to do today.”

“Too early,” Herrmione grumbled as she tried to burrow under the covers. “It’s my birthday and I am sleeping in. You can get up and run if you want. I am sleeping.”

“What happened to starting the next year of life off on a better foot?” Oliver tried not to laugh as he rubbed his stubbled chin against the top of Hermione’s head. “I’m going to eat better and exercise so I can keep up with the bairns?”

“Uuuuhhhhhh,” Hermione groan drifted up from the covers. “I have changed my mind. I want to be a horrible, but warm, lump in this bed. We don’t have any bairns and I want to sleep. It’s my birthday so I can do what I want.”

“As ye wish, _mo bhean_.” Oliver kissed the curls that peeked out from the cover cocoon. “But I have tea and donuts in the kitchen if ye care to join me. It is bloody awful and wet out there.”

“Bribes will get you nowhere, you evil man” Hermione pulled the covers around her body tighter. “I may love you, but this bed is still calling my name.”

“Aye, I may be evil, but ye still love me.” Oliver bounced on the edge of the bed before setting his feet on the floor. “I have plans for ye today and they might just include this bed. But I canna have my plans if ye canna get out of the bed.”

“My day, my plans,” Hermione mumbled as she tried not to fall out of the bed. “The least you could do is bring me breakfast in bed for my birthday.”

“I swat things away from hoops, I dinna fetch things to beautiful sleepyheads.” Oliver’s voice drifted back to the bedroom from the hall. “I have tea, donuts and presents in the kitchen."

Hermione peeked her head out from beneath the covers. “Did you say presents?”

“Aye,” Oliver’s chuckled carried back to the bedroom. “Come join me and you can see what I have found. Stay in bed and they become mine.”

Hermione stumbled out of bed and ran towards the kitchen. “Not so fast, Ollie. What do you mean presents? I thought we agreed on no presents?”

“Aye, lass,” Oliver smiled. “Ye agreed to no presents. I dinna. Eat yer breakfast and then ye can open yer surprises.”

“Evil man.” Hermione sat at the table and took a sip of tea. “If I am out of bed, I need those gifts. Hand them over.”

“I can always take them back.” Oliver held the small bags high above his head. “What will ye give me for them?”

“Don’t tempt me, Ollie.” Hermione growled as she reached for a donut in the center of the table. “I usually hit what I aim for.”

“Steady, love. I wilna keep yer presents from ye.” Oliver chuckled as he held the presents in front of his chest like a shield. “Just eat yer sugar and don’t throw it.”

Hermione took a bite out of the donut she had had threatened to throw at Oliver. “Now. I have eaten breakfast. Time for my presents before I go back to bed.”

Oliver handed over the two small bags he had been holding. “The red one is from me. The green one was here when I woke up this morning. Your friends get more mysterious by the day.”

“Just because I can’t tell you about my work and one of my best friends is an Auror does not mean this is from them.” Hermione gasp as she looked into the red bag Oliver had handed her. “What is this? Please tell me you did not empty your vault for this.”

“It is just a wee token to remind you of my love for ye.” Oliver sat beside her and ran his fingers through the hairs at her nape. “Open it.”

Hermione slowly lifted the lid of the slender velvet box she had pulled from the red bag. A small gold charm in the shape of a _Quidditch Through the Ages_ book was threaded onto a thin gold chain. “I dinna break the bank, but I did have to bribe a few goblins with tickets.”

Oliver reached around Hermione to lift the chain from the box. “Let me put this on ye and see how beautiful you look.”

“It’s absolutely lovely.” Hermione looked at the small charm as Oliver finished securing the chain around her neck. “Thank you, love.”

“Happy birthday, Mione.” Oliver trailed kisses from the back of her neck to the edge of her sleepshirt. “I think we should continue this somewhere more comfortable. Care to join me in bed?”

Hermione shivered as she felt Oliver’s calloused hand slide below the band of her knickers. “I have one more present to open.”

“Hurry, _mo bhean_ ,” Oliver whispered against her skin. “I am not a patient man this morning. Plans need to be followed.”

Hermione’s hand shook as she reached inside the small, green bag. She was puzzled by the small vial attached to a card that she pulled out. “Ollie, something is not right.”

“Just read the card," Oliver steadied her hand as she held the card. “It is just a vial and a note.”

Hermione looked at the green script flowing across the crisp parchment. Her voice shook as she read what was written. "You may try to forget about the past, but the past won't forget about you. Join me in my trip down the memory lane. If not, I will extend my invitation to your husband. Signed: Your Past, Present and Future.”

“Breathe, Mione,” Oliver took the card from her hand and laid it on the table. “I’m going to get a bowl from the cabinet and then we are going to go sit on the bed a figure this out.”

“Ollie, don’t make me.” Hermione’s voice was barely a whisper as she stared at the card. “I have a bad feeling about this. I need to get rid of it. I need…”

“Ye need to trust me,” Oliver began to wipe tears from Hermione’s face as he watched panic overtake her eyes. “I wilna let anything happen to you. It looked like some memories. Nothing more.”

“Too many bad memories are stored in vials.” Hermione felt her teeth chatter as she tried to push the card and vial away. “Today is my birthday, I don’t want bad memories today.”

“But good memories are also held in vials.” Oliver lifted her from the chair and started to walk towards their bedroom, “Why don’t we get you comfortable and then we will look at the memories together.”

Oliver sat a trembling Hermione in their bed and tucked the covers around her legs. “I’ll be right back. Do na go anywhere. Promise.”

“Ollie,” Hermione’s whisper sent a shiver up Oliver’s spine. “Don’t let me get lost in the memory. I always get lost in the bad ones.”

“We are going together.” Oliver ran his fingers through her curls. “Hold my hand and we will pull through together, like always.”

“Like always,” Hermione weak echo made Oliver smile. “Let’s get this over with.”

Oliver walked quickly to the kitchen to retrieve the vial and bowl. Taking a deep breath, he poured the contents of the vial into the bowl and returned to Hermione.

“Once I set the bowl on the bed, just tap it with yer wand, _mo bhean_ ,” Oliver whispered as he settled beside her on the bed. "Ye know how to work these things. I’ll be with ye the whole time.”

Oliver and Hermione fell into the memories in a swirl of colors and emotions. Minerva McGonagall's voice began a narrative to follow the memories they had fallen into.

_“Harry was not the only child raised away from his magical family. I had to make a choice when I lost her father. No one knew she existed and my cousin agreed to keep her away from the dangers that were taking so many. I will never regret the choice I made, but I did miss you, Hermione.”_

Images of a curly wisps of dark hair peeking out from a blanket as she was handed between adults were followed by images of a young girl playing with a grey and black striped cat whose marking made her appear to be wearing spectacles and an owl dropping a letter into a young girls hand.

_“I was proud to see you sorted into my house and to watch you grow into a beautiful young witch. Even your time with Potter and Weasley seemed to make you grow stronger.”_ McGonagall's voice continued to narrate the memories. _"My heart nearly broke when you came back so injured after that woman chose to use an unspeakable curse against you. If Molly had not gotten her, I would have.”_

Hermione struggled to escape the memories that flashed before them. She felt Oliver’s hand squeeze hers as they watched Bellatix carve vile words into her arm and grin as she used the Cruciatus curse. Flashes of the Battle of Hogwarts and its aftermath continued the memories continued to flow. Molly’s cry at the discovery of Fred’s body in the Great Hall faded into the next narration.

_“A survivor to your core, I watched you fight to find your balance as we fought to recover from the War. I watched you grow from a young witch to a vital part of the Ministry, your struggles to find happiness and a path for your future. I was beyond honored to perform the ceremony that united you and Mr. Wood. May blessing continue to follow you.”_

Scenes from Hermione's promotion to Unspeakable and their wedding were followed by visions of family dinners with the Weasleys and Potters. Flashes of children playing beside the pond at the Burrow ended the memories in the bowl.

_“Enjoy this glimpse into the future. I look forward to the grandchildren Sybil has promised me. Hermione, my dear, you can never tell who your parents truly are but you need to know that we have always loved you and watched over you. Happy birthday.”_

Oliver carefully set the bowl on the table beside him as the memories let them go. “I do na know how I feel about this surprise. Are you alright?”

“It makes so much sense now,” Hermione’s whisper filled the silence left by the end of the memories. “That cat always seemed to show up when things never made sense. Why would she keep such things from me?”

“Because she is your mum.” Oliver wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “And mothers will do almost anything to keep their children safe. So, she did her best to keep you safe.”

“She said grandchildren.” Hermione snuggled into Oliver’s embrace. “Are we ready for that? How does she know?”

Oliver chuckled as he rested his chin on her head. “She was Professor Trelawney’s champion, so I have a feeling she has an inside track. Care to get started on making that prediction come true?”

“Oliver Wood, was this your plan all along?” Hermione pulled away from Oliver’s chest and nipped his bottom lip. “Is this what you had planned for me on my birthday? Is this your idea of spending all day in bed?”

‘Maybe,” Oliver smiled against Hermione’s lips as he laid her down on the bed. “I will never tell. “ _Co-là-breith math, mo bhean. Tha gaol agam ort._ ”

“ _Tha gaol agam ort._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Scots Gaelic translations:  
> Co-là-breith math - Happy birthday  
> Mo bhean - my wife  
> Tha gaol agam ort - I love you


End file.
